my knight and shinning armor
by candipatty
Summary: hi this is a short story based on a very old mickey mouse short film. SONAMY.


**candi: so hey guys. i was thinking about writing a short story based on the disney mickey and minnie short. as you can tell, im very into fantasy and fairtales, medieval crabshack. i dont own any characters, not even the story plot. hope you all enjoy.**

**king: Eggman  
princess: Amy Rose  
peasant: Sonic The Hedgehog  
prince: Scourge The hedgehog  
crowd: random people i dont have to know  
maid: Cream The Rabbit  
**

**also, if you guys have an instagram folow these people. **

**me: candi_patty  
~friends~  
melody_le_hedgy  
k2sonicfan  
sonamy_all_the_way  
_julees_**

**hope you guys enjoy. whats a good story with out WAFFLES?!**

in a kingdom ruled by a king [no dur] that only cared about himself and the food he eats. ok so if he loves food so much that means he's fat. oh heck yah he is. he was celebrating by cheering and drinking root beer. today was a very important day. today, was the princess's, Amy Rose, arranged marriage. she hasnt even met the guy but heard he is a total goof. she was crying in her room while Cream was fixing her dress.

"please dont cry mrs. rose, everything will be alright" the creamed rabbit gentlly spoke. cream has always been polite to amy. she was always there for her and never let her down. when the cream rabbit finished everything, she grabbed the vail and pinned it to amy's hair. "you look absolutly beautiful".

the princess stood up and walked to the closest mirror. she looked at herself and saw she was gorgeous. her dress was white and covered her ankles. of course it was puffy. the stitching pattern on the top was also white but made it look more expensive. but she didnt cared. suddenly cream's mother, the head of all maids, vanilla the rabbit, walked into the room. "they're ready for you" she said while bowing down. she quietly got up and walked back to the thrown room. she began to walk to where everyone was.

the wedding music began and scourge in walking like he was all cool. he looked like a complete idiot. while he was walking to the center, from the other direction, amy was also walking to the center. she looked determined and kept her head held high. when they both got to the middle. scourge began to say his vow.

"oh Amy you looks so beautiful, be my bride and I" he was cut off by amy.

"no no no, never EVER" she said. she was then yelled at and was grabbed by the king. he pulled her into her room and threw her in there.

"you should be ashamed of your self, you little rat" he yelled at her. he turned around, walked out the door, slammed it, and locked her in with Cream stuck inside. the two began to cry and weep, but no one heard a thing. **[ saving and using extra words, its hard to write something you don't own and trying to make it longer]**

...

from a distance, there was a royal blue hedgehog. he had emerald green eyes and wore ragy red shoes. he had been a peasant all his life but still enjoyed it. he was riding a donkey. he is known as the fastest thing alive in his town, but he had too many things to carry so he rode a donkey cause that's all he can afford. he had one of those guitar banjo thing.**[sorry I don't know the name of the thing]** and he played a catchy tune while the donkey was walking.

suddenly he stopped and heard a girl crying. he looked up and saw a very beautiful girl in a white dress. he began to climb the tree next to her window and sat down on the branch that made him noticeable to her. he began to sing and play his instrument.

Amy suddenly looked out the window to see a handsome blue hedgehog sitting out her window singing a tune. she was surprised to hear he has a lovely voice. she began to fall deeply in love.

when he finished singing he opened his emerald eyes and saw she was standing at the window.

"that was beautiful" Amy said. sonic began to blush. he jumped through the window, then he knelt down and grabbed her hand. he kissed it and Amy was flattered. when sonic got up she quickly hugged him.

"come with me then" sonic said. suddenly amy looked down and began to cry. sonic grabbed her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "what's wrong"

"im the princess, im locked in here because I didn't want to get married to a stupid prince"she said.

"then lets runaway, I will help you"

...

the two began to tie hanker shifts into a long rope to get down. when they finished, sonic grabbed amy and began to slide down the rope. suddenly they got stuck next to the thrown room window. suddenly they heard a loud yell. "guards, guards, get them" the king yelled.

the guards threw amy and she fell to her knees. with sonic, the chained him and was planning on cuuting his head off. amy began to cry.

"please, please, let him live. I love him, please let him go" she cried. he kept begging and begging. finally he let in.

"fine then, a jousting fight, winner takes the girl"

...

they put on gold metal armor, well, only on scourge. sonic had no protection whats so two got ready and the went sprinting on their horses, well horse, sonic was on his got scourge suprisily. he fell and went running got amy rose and went riding off though the wind.

the end

**im very sorry I was rushing with it at the end. truth is. its 11 at night and im alone down stairs and im very scared good night . bbbbyyyyeeeee have a nice time. im very sorry for being scared but I live in a big scary house.**


End file.
